


Wreck My Stuff and Get Punished

by misskittykinz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskittykinz/pseuds/misskittykinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wrecks Karkats favourite sweater and gets punished for it, but Dave does not find it a punishment as much as a pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck My Stuff and Get Punished

Karkat stormed into the room seething with rage. "STRIDER YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he practically screamed holding up with favourite sweater which was now stained in what was probably red cool aid. "I have no idea what you’re talking about Vantas" Dave replied a small smirk spreading across his face. He stomped over to where Dave was lounging on the couch and shoved the stained material in Dave's face. "Don’t lie to me shitwad. The only person that would do this is none other than the notorious douchebag Dave Strider." Karkat said."Righttt" Dave replied keeping his cool. Karkat growled in frustration and jumped on Dave pinning his hands down against the couch. He kissed Dave roughly biting at his lips harshly. Karkat slid his tongue into Dave’s mouth tasting him as he let his tongue trail along Dave’s.

Dave let out a soft sound of approval. He pulled back panting lightly and placing wet kisses across Dave’s jaw and down his neck. Mouthing down his neck until he got to where neck meets shoulder. He bite down on that spot making Dave jolt and let out a sound of surprise and pleasure."So you like that Strider hm? You’re losing your cool?" Karkat said laughing. "N-no as if I'm as chiller than the Arctic- ahh fuck!" Karkat continued to focus on that spot. Nipping and licking at it making soft moans escape Dave as his voice rose in pitch. Dave heard a ripping sound and felt cool air embrace his chest. "Karkat what, what the fuck! I liked that shirt you- ahh" his insult was cut short as Karkat kissed down his chest and licked lightly around Dave's nipple teasing him. 

Dave entangled his fingers into Karkat’s hair as he continued to kiss down Dave’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Dave groaned as Karkat’s tongue circled the sensitive nub. Karkat trailed his tongue lower on Dave’s pale chest, leaving behind some small kiss marks. He traced along the hem of Dave’s jeans smiling wickedly when Dave shivered. "Holy shit Karkat just stop teasing me before I blow a damn circuit." Dave said his voice wavering. Karkat undid Dave’s jeans pulling them off in one quick smooth motion, leaving him totally naked aside from his shades. "Okay I think since I'm now au natural you need to strip off those clothes." Dave said reaching out for Karkat’s shirt, only to have his hands smacked away. "Nope. We’re doing this my way shitsponge." Karkat stated. He trailed his hands slowly down Dave’s chest giving the lightest of touches.

 

Karkat wrapped a hand loosely around Dave’s half hard erection pumping it slowly. Dave groan closing his eyes at the contact. Karkat ran the other hand up Dave’s chest as you continued to pump him with a more firm grip. Karkat’s other hand slipped up onto Dave’s cheek. Without warning Karkat ripped Dave’s shades off, reveling his crimson eyes. "Hey! Nonono." Dave reached for his shades but failed as Karkat ran his thumb over the head of Dave’s now full hard erection. Dave groaned giving up on his shades. Karkat stood up blushing as he striped myself down so they both were fully naked. Dave eyed him approvingly. Karkat straddled Dave’s thighs reaching into the couch cushions, to pull out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squeezed some out onto his hand, than went back to pumping Dave running his thumb over the head of his erection making Dave shudder. Dave grabbed Karkat’s ass massaging it. "Such a plush rump" Dave mumbled.

 

Karkat kissed Dave to shut him up. The kiss was hot as their lips met. Dave didn’t break the kiss as he grabbed the bottle of lube slicking up his fingers. He brought them back to Karkat and slowly circled his entrance, making Karkat moan into Dave’s mouth. Dave pushed one finger in slowly. He started to move his finger in and out while keep his other hand on Karkat’s hip to steady him. Karkat continued to stroke Dave while kissing him hotly letting Dave’s tongue come into his mouth. Karkat whined as Dave put in a second finger. He stroked Karkat inside trying to find that one sweet spot. Karkat pulled back from the kiss to pant into the crook of Dave’s neck, as he let himself be opened up. Dave fingered Karkat and found his prostate he pushed against it and massaged it with his fingers. Karkat jolted pushing back on Dave’s fingers crying out at the sudden rush of pleasure.

 

Dave pulled his fingers out deciding that Karkat was ready. Karkat gave Dave one last stroke than then got on his knees positioning himself over Dave’s erection. He guided Dave to his entrance lining them up, before slowly pushing his hips downward. Karkat let out a long whine as he slowly lowered himself onto dives erection until his ass met Dave’s hips. Dave was now fully in Karkat and damn was he tight. He rubbed soothing circles into Karkat’s hips as he gripped them waiting for Karkat to adjust. Karkat rolled his hips whimpering at the feeling of being full. He raised himself off Dave slightly than pushed back down, letting groans and whimpers escape his lips. Karkat kept his pace slow letting Dave place kisses across his cheeks and down his neck. Karkat was picking up the pace bringing himself up until only the head of Dave’s erection was left inside. Then trusting his hips back down, letting moans escape his lips as Dave met his thrusts groaning. Dave took Karkat neglected erection into his hand stroking it in time with their thrusts. Karkat moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck. "M-more" Karkat said breathing heavily. "Y-you’re so needy Karkat." Dave said thrusting harder into Karkat.

 

Karkat bite into Dave’s shoulder trying and failing to muffle his groans. Dave shifted his hips slightly and thrust up into Karkat. He arched his back screaming in pleasure as Dave hit his prostate. "Dave so c-close" Karkat said in between moans. Dave gave it all he had pumping Karkat’s erection faster and thrusting relentlessly into Karkat hitting his prostate every time. Karkat’s entrance tightened up as he screamed Dave’s name in pleasure reaching his release. Dave stroked Karkat through his orgasm as cum spilled onto his hand and stomach. Dave kept thrusting into Karkat as he shivered from his orgasm. Dave came only seconds after gripping Karkat’s hips hard, and groaning his name loudly. They caught their breath before Karkat carefully pulled himself off of Dave’s softening erection. Dave grabbed his now ripped shirt and wiped the come off both of them. "Wow. I'll have to wreck your shit more often.” Karkat growled "Shut it strider" as he snuggled into Dave’s chest. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat’s torso burying his face into Karkat’s messy hair, and stroking his back as they both drifted slowly to sleep. "I love you asshole" Karkat mumbled. "Love you too" Dave replied.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Dave/Karkat. Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy and if you do don't be afraid to comment or like.


End file.
